Son Naruto
by LordCanine
Summary: Summary will come later. Please read


**Son Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or DBZ.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death Of Uzumaki Naruto

A group of five people are walking down a path. Three teens or pre-teens and two adults. Out of the five, four are ninja of the Hidden Leave Village. The first ninja is the sensei and one of the adults. He has gray garvity defying hair. His haiti is slanted, so that it covers his left eye. Then, he has on a face mask covering his face from nose to chin. So only his right eye is actually the onlt part of his face that is truely visible. He wears a jonin uniform and has a bored expression on his face. He used to be an anbu captain. His name is Hatake Kakasi, jonin/anbu, copy-cat ninja of the village hidden the leaves also known as the hidden leaf village.

The first teen/pre-teen has spiky black hair, that looks like a duck's butt. He has the "I don't give a fuck about anything or anyone. I'm superior to all of you" look on his face. He has black eyes and his haiti is tied around his forehead. He wore a navy blue shirt with some burgandy shorts. His shirt had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. For he was the last loyal Uchiha of the hidden leaf village. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He is also ookie of the year.

The next teen/pre-teen has long pink hair. She wore a red chinese dress that has pink cherry blosoms on it. Her eyes are emarald grren and she hasa mean punch on her. Her haiti is tied around her bigger than normal forehead, that she always tries to hide. She is also one of Sasuke's number onr fangirls. Her and her ex-best friend Ino Yamanka. Her name is Hurano Sakura.

The last ninja has sun kiss blond hair. It has some red streeks through it, which has to do with his mother. He has sapphire, ocean, blue ayes. There are three whisker marks an each of his cheeks. His haiti is tied around his forehead like his teammates. He wears a horifying jumpsiut that screams "I'm hear. Come and get me!" It just so happened to have the Uzumaki swirl on it when it was given to him. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's konoha's number one hyperactive, unpredictable, loud mouth ninja. He is also the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox.

Currently, all members of Team 7 were on a mission to help a bridge builder. The mission was to protect him from bandits and small time thieves, but the client lied to them. He didn't tell them he was being hunted by ninja. So now it went from a C-rank mission to B-rank, possibly A-rank. Tazuna, the client, said that mercenaries or bandits would chase after him. But he was actually fighting back against a tryant. His name is Gato. He took over wave and now everyone there was extremely poor. Tazuna and some others had decided to stand up against him and build a bridge that would connect to mainland. If they succeed, Gato would lose all his power over wave and he could not allow that. So, he Hired ninja to take him out. Tazuna knew he would need help, so he went to the hidden leaf village. he lied because he only had enough money for a C-rank team was first attacked by the Demon Brothers and they weren't even far from Konoha. Kakashi let them think they killed him so he could learn who they were really after. He and the hokage already suspected Tazuna of lying, but wanted to confirm it.

He had used the substitution jutsu to switch with a log just before the chain would have cut him into pieces. He then hid in some trees waiting to see who their target was. Naruto and Saj=kuar both froze up seeing him "die". While Nar4uto was frozen from feear, the demon brothers went after him. As their chain was wrapping around him, Sasuke jumps in and saves him. He threw a kunai at the middle of the demon brothers chain, pinning them to a tree. They immediately disconnected their guanlets and rushed at Team 7. One goes after Sasuke, the other after Tazuna and Sakura. Sakura finally snaps back to reality and jumps in front of Tazuna with a kunai t=drawn.

Suddenly, Kakashi appears and saves her from having to kill or die. He takes out the demon brother in front of her and finishes off the one Sasuke was done with. he then forces Tazuna to reveal the truth to them. Tazuna cracked and told them everything they wanted to know. Kakashi then left it up to his team to continus or not. They decided to help Tazuna. This leads up to them getting into a baot and heading to wave.. Well after Naruto staved himself in his left hand with a kunai. He plead to never run away or turn back on his words. Once the eached land, Naruto was the first to jump out of the boat. They start to walk to Tazuna's house, when Naruto hears something. Trying to show off, he throws a kunai in the direction he heard the sound. Kakashi checks it out and reveals a very scared rabbit. Sakura starts yelling at Naruto for almost killing a defenseless rabbit. That's when Kakashi notices somethung is wrong. The rabbit is white when it's not even winter yet, it should be brown. His lone eye widens when he realizes its being used for a substitution jutsu.

"Get down!" He yells at his team and Tazuna.

Sasuke ducks down and lies on his stomach. In doing so he is missed by a six foot blade that was going to cut off his head. Sakura being the slowest one of the group kicks Tazuna in the back knockng him down to the ground. She was pushed in the air where the blade could easily cut her in half. Sweeing this as her time to die, a tear runs down hewr face as she closes her eyes and awaits her fate. Insteda of the blade cuttingher in half, she feels something else. Naruto had jumped after her and tossed her back to the ground, switching places with her. The sword hits him insteda and emblems him to a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura sreamed surprised and shocked,"_Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself fro me when all I did was hit you, yell at you, doubt you, and hurt you? Why Naruto?"_

"Sa...ku...ra...-chan", Naruto gasps out, blood flowing from his mouth down his chin.

Mochi Zabuza appears and pull his sword out of Naruto's stomach. Naruto's body falls to the ground lifeless. He grads it and tosses it to Team 7. It lands right in front of Tazuna. Sakura gets up and runs over to the dead body. She checks for a pulse, hoping for a chane to at least try to save him. "_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead!" _She pleads. She sighs feeling he has a pulse, but it was very very weak.

"Too bad for the brat", Zabuza says and eveyone glares at him, except Sasuke, "He was a true shinobi though. I'll give him that"

"Momochi Zabuza", Kakashi states.

"Sharigan Kakashi", Zabuza says,"The copy cat ninja. A man who has copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the demon brothers lost so easily".

"Sakura, Sasuke guard Tazuna and try to keep Naruto alive", Kakashi orders.

Why should I protect that loser?" Sasuke asks, "Only fools sacrifice their lives for others". "_Sharigan, huh? Looks like he's not completely useless to me"._

"Sasuke", Sakura whispers.

"Do as I say", Kakashi growls at Saske.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply as he moved next to Tazuna.

"_Why?_" Sakura continues to ask herself, "_Why Naruto?_"

"Why?" she asks out loud now, "Why Naruto?"

Naruto laughs a little, "Because...I love...you...Sakuraa-chan. I always have and always will. So...I'd...gladly die...as...lon...as...you...live", Naruto tells her with a smile on his face, "Goodbye...Sakura-chan", he whispers as his eyes closes slowly.

Sakura's eye, which were open from shock after Naruto confessed to her, now filled up with tears that fell like rain.

"Naruto!" she screams.

"You should worry more about yourself!" Zabuza shouts.

**(While Naruto & Sakura Talked)**

Zabuza jumps back onto the lake and goes through several handsigns.

"Hidden Mist Justu!"

"The mist that was already covering the clearing they were in thickens greatly.

Kakashi, immediately, uncovers his sharigan eye. Sasuke begans to shake in fear from the amount of killing intent the two ninja were releasing. He reches into his weapons pouvh and pulls out a kunai. His hand was shaking as he did this. He was ready to end his life. "_Is this what a jonin battle feels like?_" he asks himself, "_I might as well kill myself now. There's no way I can beat Itachi like this"._

"Sasuke", Kakashi calls out, "I will protect you, I promise. I won't fail again, even if it costs me my life".

Sasuke stops shaking and puts his kunai in reverse grip for fighting. He snirks at Kakashi and Zabuaza, his cofidence restored. Then he nods at Kakashi.

**(Now)**

Zabuza swings his blade down at Sakura's head. Kakashi appears between them and uses a kunai t block his attack. They have a power struggle and Kakashi pushes Zabuza away. Zabuza jumps back into the mist, hiding his chakra signature. Since the mist was made mostly of his chakra, it's hard to find him.

"Sakura guard Tazuna and take Naruto with you", Kakashi orders her.

Ordlessly, Sakura moves closer to Tazuna holding Naruto's body against her chest. Tears still run down her face, yet she only glares at Zabuza. And she was pretty much hating herself right now for almost getting her teammate killed. But wasn't going to breaK yet, she needed to stay in the game if she has any hope of saving him. Zabuza appears next to them and swings his sword at Tazuna's head. Kakashi appears in behind him and staves his kunai into his back. He freezes and turns into water. "_A water clone, huh?"_ Kakashi thinks. Suddenly, Zabuza appears behind Kakashi. He swings his sword and cts him in half. Before he can bost or anyone can panick, Kakashi turns into water.

"_What?!"_ Zabuza thinks, "_When did he copy my jutsu?!"_ He swirls around and clashes blades with Kakashi once more. Another power struggle begins between the two and sparks begin to fly. They break away from each other and run parallel to each other. Kakashi starts to go through handsigns as he runs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Zabuza eyes widen as the fireball heads straight towards him. Thinking quickly, he shunins onto the lake. He lands and a foot collides directly with his back. Kakashi had followed right behind him when he shunin onto the lake. Zabuza flips and spins to stop himself from falling. He lans sliding against the surface of the water and glares at Kakashi. The two begin to have a stare off, trying to predict the others next move. Of course Kakashi could already see Zabuza's next move, but liked messing with him. They break eye contact and charge at each other. Kicks and punches are thrown. Zabuza slices st Kakashi and he dodges it. Kakashi slices at Zabuza and slits his throat. Only he doesn't bleed blood, it turns into water. "_When did he?"_ Kakashi asks himself and his lone eye widens. He turns around, realizing Zabuza was behind him, but it was already too late.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

The water from the lake rises up and surrounds Kakashi. It forms a sphere around him. He's caught and the only way out is to force Zabuza to remove his hand from inside the prison. Breathing a little heavy, Zabuza creates one water clone. He sends it to deal with the rest of Team 7 and kill the bridge builder.

"Run!' Kakashi shouts, "Run and take Tazuna with yo. Now!"

Only Sasuke appeared to have heard him and he didn't like the orders he was giving them.

"Run?" he asks, "You want me to run away? I am an Uchiha! An elite! If anyone should be running it should be him!"

"You should have listened to your sensei brat", Zabuza and his clone state, "It's too late now".

Sasuke runs at the clone, believing he can win easily. He reaches into his weapon pouch and pulls out several kunai and shiruken. He leaps into the air, spins and throws them all at the clone. With very little effort, the clone deflects all of the kunai and shiruken. Sasuke lands and runs at the clone full speed. His speed was impressive for a genin, but it was nowhere near enough to help him fight against the water clone. The clone dodges kicks, punches, and slices made by Sasuke. He lashes out and kicks Sasuke once in the gut. Sasuke falls to his knees, gaspsing for air, doubled over in pain. He looks up ant glares at the clone. A kick connects with his skull, sending him flying into a tree. His head was the first thing to make connect with the tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Now for the bridge builder", The clone says, "I'll kill the arrogant brat later".

He turns towards a crying Sakura kneeling over a almost dead Naruto. Tazuna was staring at with them with a sad expression across his face, His head hung down a little. The clone walks toward them and stops in front of Sakura. He pulls out his sword and holds it above her head.

"I'll make quick, so...", he tells her, "You'll see him on the other side soon enough!"

He swings his sword down, only for it to burst into water. Then, he follows its example. Everyone, except Naruto and Sasuke, look at Sakurs in disbelief. She has black and white shakra wipping around her like a snake ready to strike. The black chakra begins to condence and surround her, forming a caccoon. White lines go around the caccoon and melt into it. The chakra lashes onto Sakura like armor. It out lines her entire body. She begans to speak. When she did, it sounded like two voices talking at once.

"Naruto** died** for **me**", she whispers, but says loud enough for everyone to still be able to hear her, "**I** won't** fie **just **yet. **For **Naruto** I **will** live. **For **myself** I **will** kill **you**!**!"

* * *

**Power levels:**

**Sakura (normal): 150 Inner-Sakurs: 250 Power combination: 500 Mysterious chakra: ?**

**Sasuke: 1,900**

**Naruto: 1,200**

**Kakashi: 4,000**

**Zabuza: 4,200**

**Tazuna: 300**

* * *

**Note; Everyone is not a sayian. I just like measuring their power like this, so that's how I'm going to do it. Hope you like this chapter. Ja ne. And please review. Ja ne.**


End file.
